The Dead Men
by Silver-'-Doe290s
Summary: Basically, Skulduggery's life during the war. There aren't many of these around, so...
1. Introductions Part 1

**I've wanted to do a story about the Dead Men for a while, but Lilith Grace got there before me. However, she gave me permission to go ahead and do my own one, so thanks for that. I'm really grateful.**

* * *

"You're sure about this, little brother?"

"Yes, for a thousandth time, I'm sure. _You're_ in the army, aren't you? And stop calling me "little brother". I'm older than you."

"Yeah, but I'm taller. Also, I'm more mature."

"Just shut up."

"And as you've so kindly pointed out, yes I am in the army. And it isn't a job I'd advise anyone to take up."

"Aoibhinn..."

"I just worry about you, little brother."

"Well you shouldn't, _younger_ sister."

"Immature brother."

"Reckless sister."

"_You're_ calling _me_ reckless? _You,_ Skulduggery? Remember that time in the Himalayas?"

"Which would have seemed very irresponsible of me until you remember that I can manipulate air so it wasn't really all that dangerous."

"It was _very_ dangerous."

"I think we're getting a bit off-topic here."

"_Unbelievably_ dangerous."

"Can we move on, please?"

"Untold quantities of dangerous!"

"Yes, I _get_ that. Move on?"

"And that, my dear brother, is why I do not want you in the army. Knowing you, you'd walk onto the battlefield wearing a huge sign that reads "Aim this way, please" then proceed to jump up and down waving your arms at Mevolent's men and hollering at the top of your voice."

"That _would_ make a good distraction," he mused.

"Skulduggery!"

"Sorry, Aoibhinn. I promise not to walk onto the battlefield wearing a sign that says "Aim this way, please"."

"That's all I ask."

"Unless of course someone tapes it on me and I don't notice it."

Aoibhinn rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I give up on you, Skulduggery. Just try not to be this flippant when you're in a life or death situation and your nonsense could get you killed."

"No promises."

"Skulduggery... I'm going to miss you."

"What are you talking about? You're never at home anyways."

"Yeah, but when _I_ am, _you _probably won't be. And knowing you, chances are you'd get yourself killed on your first day."

"Probably not on my _first_ day."

Aoibhinn sighed.

"Who'll keep your ego from getting too big when you're gone?"

"I'll find someone to do that, don't you worry. Artemis, probably."

"She's joining too?"

"Yeah. I thought I told you."

"You probably did, but I was too distracted by the likelihood of your slow and painful death at the hands of one of Mevolent's men."

"You worry too much about me."

"That's because you don't worry enough about yourself."

"That's because I never underestimate by own skill."

She snorted.

"Well, just take care, ok?"

"When do I _not_ take care?"

"I don't know, every second of the day perhaps?"

"I _do_ take care. Just not an awful _lot_ of care."

"Well then, take _more_ care, ok?"

"I'll do my best."

"Good."

A loud sigh interrupted them.

"When you two are _quite_ finished, I have a carriage to drive here. If you're coming, boy, then hop right in. If you're not, then don't, but I need to get going."

Skulduggery hopped in.

* * *

Ghastly Bespoke sat across from his mother and said nothing. She was the first one to speak.

"You're going to survive this."

"Yes, I am."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just not do it?"

"You're the one who suggested it in the first place."

"Yes. I know. I'm just having second thoughts about it, is all."

They lapsed into silence again. Ghastly realized he was drumming his fingers on the table again. He stopped, then picked up a piece of cloth and started stitching. In, out. In, out. It set its own kind of rhythm, amplifying the quiet.

"I wish you would stop doing that."

Ghastly yanked the thread abruptly, then cursed under his breath as the stitch came apart.

"Doing what?"

"You know what. Stitching while we're talking. It makes me feel like you're ignoring me."

Ghastly muttered something like "didn't realize we were talking", then took a sip from the glass of water on the table. Minutes passed. Neither said anything. Ghastly checked the clock.

"I should go now. Don't want to be late on my first day."

"Don't be silly. You're waiting for your father to pick you up. He'll teleport you there, you won't be late."

"Mum, I can't get 'picked up'. I'm twenty."

"Yes, you can."

Tick, tock. More minutes.

"Dad's not here yet."

"I can see that. Have patience."

Someone spoke from the back of the room.

"Not here yet, am I?"

Ghastly shrieked and flew off his chair. His mother just sighed.

"Dear, how many times do I have to say this? Don't teleport into the living room. It's rude. Use the front door like a normal person."

"Why bother? C'mon, son, let's go."

Ghastly was just relieved to get away from the tension in the room.

"Yeah," he said, "Let's go."

* * *

"Stop grinning like a maniac. You could get killed. That isn't a good thing."

"Sorry. I didn't realize I was grinning."

"And comb your hair. It's distracting me."

"How can it be distracting you? You're not even doing anything."

"It's distracting me from my thoughts."

"_Fine._"

Five minutes later, Dexter Vex was still grinning and his hair was every bit as untidy as ever. His best friend sighed.

"There's no getting you to do anything you don't want to, is there?"

"Nope," Dexter chirped, "there's really not."

"You're annoying, you know that?"

"You tell me every second of the day."

"I don't know why I ever said I'd accompany you."

"Neither do I."

"Well, we'll be there in about five minutes, and then it'll be good riddance to you."

"Don't worry," grinned Dexter, "I'll find someone else who can bask in my awesomeness."

"I pity your future comrades."

"Sour grapes, my friend. Sour grapes."

* * *

"Hopeless, I'm not going to try to dissuade you anymore, but I want to ask you something. You're a Sensitive. How, exactly, is that supposed to come in handy in close combat?"

"That sounds an awful lot like you're trying to dissuade me."

"Well, I'm not. I'm just asking a question."

"You're my cousin. You're supposed to be cool and fun to be around. You're _not_ supposed to disapprove of my choices."

"God, Hopeless, just _answer the question_, will you?"

"Fine. If you must know, close combat comes down to physical force more often than magic. So there."

"Don't act like that."

"Like what?"

"You know what - you've gone all stubborn and pigheaded and get all mad whenever I even suggest you should reconsider this."

"Can't make me reconsider it."

"And that's exactly what I mean."

"You're not going to convince me of anything."

"See?"

"So you might as well stop trying."

"There you go again."

Hopeless glared and Carmen held his gaze. They stared at one another like this for a few minutes, neither of them willing to give in. Hopeless began to tug at his tie, like he always did when he was nervous. Carmen noticed, but didn't react. Finally, Hopeless sighed.

"Sorry for getting all moody and everything. It just annoys me when you go all responsible on me."

"_Someone_ has to."

"I can be responsible."

"Yes, but only when it fits in with whatever you've set your mind on at the moment."

"Whatever."

"You're very difficult."

"I do my best."

"This conversation is getting us nowhere."

"Good."

She sighed.

"Just shut up, will you?"

"You're the one who started this converstation."

"And you're the one who hijacked it out of my control."

"Well, what did you think? That you could make me reconsider?"

"It's your choice, Hopeless, I just think it's a bad idea."

"And you can keep thinking that, as long as you don't try to coerce me into anything."

"Of course not."

"Good."


	2. Introductions Part 2

It was wet, and it was muddy, and it was cold. In other words, it was everything a typical Irish day was expected to be. It was on days like these when Skulduggery was glad he was an elemental. The wind and rain tried their hardest to battle him, but he kept them away from him with practically no effort, and not a hair was allowed out of place.

The man standing besides him tapped him on the shoulder. A fellow elemental.

"You'd think they'd stop lecturing us and start getting us to shoot things."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? There are many ways to die around here, but I never thought boredom would be one of them."

"Indeed. And you are..."

"Skulduggery Pleasant, at your service. And you?"

"The one and only Dexter Vex. Pleased to meet you."

Skulduggery grinned.

"I dare say you are. May I introduce you to our fellow comrades? I've gotten to know most of them by name. The solemn man who looks like he never smiles? Over there? That's Anton Shudder. And the person besides him who seems to be doing his very best to annoy him? That's Larrikin. Next to him is Morwenna Crow, Necromancer, and Carrice Marine. The man with the scars is Ghastly Bespoke, or something like that. Besides him is my beautiful friend Artemis. Artemis, give a wave. And that's the guy with the incredibly pessimistic-sounding name that I can't remember..."

"It's Hopeless."

"Ah. Yes. That's right. See? What did I say? Incredibly pessimistic. Anyways, as I was introducing you... Alicia, Suffelence, Cahall... That's as may as I know."

"So... this beautiful friend of yours... you wouldn't mind introducing me to her, would you now?"

"Of course not. Artemis, this is Dexter Vex, my most recent aquaintence. Dexter, Artemis. Childhood friend. Charming. Witty. Beautiful. Capable of being an insufferable pain in the behind."

Artemis scowled. Skulduggery chuckled.

"Sorry, but it's true."

"I notice you didn't list any of _his_ flaws."

"Of course not - I don't know him well enough yet."

"Ah, the curses of knowing you well."

"Which are immediately outshined, of course, by the blessings of it."

Dexter grinned at the banter that passed between them, then flashed Artemis his most winning smile.

"I am very pleased to meet you, my lady."

"Artemis will do just fine."

Dexter continued to smile at her.

"Artemis, then. And what a beautiful name that is."

Skulduggery narrowed his eyes.

"Enough flirting, you two."

The person who had spent the last half an hour lecturing them stalked over, wearing a fierce scowl, and the group shifted ever so slightly away.

"Enough chatting, you _three_. Do you know what my job is? My job is to train you so that you don't get yourself stupidly killed the moment you set foot out of training camp and out into the real world. I want to be able to do that job, because if I do that job I get paid and you don't get killed. Happy endings all around, no?"

"Y-yes sir."

"What are your names?"

"Skuldugerry, sir, Skulduggery Pleasant. And they are Dexter Vex and Artemis, sir."

"Well then, Skulduggery-sir-Skulduggery-Pleasant, did you listen to a word I said since I began speaking to you?"

"I-I..."

"Exactly as I thought. Now let me make myself very clear. My name is Corrival Deuce and while you are on my watch, you will be quiet and attentive. What will you be on my watch?"

"Quiet and attentive, sir."

Corrival Deuce's mouth suddenly twitched upwards into a mischevious expression.

"If you feel the need to let out some steam, you may do so on the watch of Thurid Guild. He'll just love it, I assure you. If you get into any trouble, just tell him you were following my orders. On who's watch are you allowed to let out some steam?"

"Thurid Guild's watch, sir."

Deuce winked conspirationally.

"You just inform me of his reaction."

"Certainly, sir."


	3. Skirmish

**Please review, people. It would be much appreciated.**

* * *

Today would be their first day of proper training, and they were split into groups. Skulduggery was sent out with Ghastly Bespoke, Morwenna Crow and Larrikin. Artemis and Dexter were together, along with Suffelence and Anton Shudder.

Ghastly sat cross-legged on the moist grass besides Skulduggery and Larrikin. Morwenna was too haughty to sit like any ordinary person, so instead she stood straight and rigid while listening to the instructions, a huge scowl on her face. She had been forced to wear the official army uniform as opposed to her Necromancer robes, and she was none to happy about it.

Presently the man in charge of their small group - Skulduggery couldn't remember his name - was explaining what they had to do. They were to take a course around the hills, keeping out of sight as much as possible, and follow the maps until they reached the meeting pint. There they would wait for the other groups to join them and Corrival Deuce would give them further instructions.

Skulduggery was just eager to get started.

When they finally did get moving, Morwenna was charged with looking after the map, a tedious job that no-one else wanted. Ghastly chatted to Larrikin, and Skulduggery was left to pester the rather antisocial Necromancer.

"So. Morwenna, huh? Not often you get Necromancers in the army, is it?"

"Mmm."

"They're a rather reclusive lot, aren't they? Don't really mingle? Don't really get involved?"

"We avoid other sorcerers when possible because we are genarally looked down upon."

"I can't imagine why. I mean, death magic? Really? Isn't that a little... morbid?"

"And that's exactly what I mean."

Skulduggery sighed. This was like trying to squeeze blood out of a turnip. Pointless and frustrating. Why did _he_ have to be paired with the strict, solemn, creepy adepts? He found himself wandering over towards Ghastly and Larrikin. They were discussing their fellow comrades, and Skulduggery decided to listen in for a while.

"...I'll bet you anything Cahall and Alicia won't last the first week. Suffelence might. I don't know about Vex or Artemis. Shudder will definately stick around, as will Skulduggery. Hopeless? I can't say. And it's only a matter of time before Morwenna slinks back into the ranks of the other Necromancers."

"Artemis will stick around," Skulduggery interjected. "I know her. She's not easily put off."

"I'd say so. And if our training doesn't consist of anthing more than this tromping around through greenery, I'd say no-one will quit. Why would they? There's nothing exciting ever going to happen for the first couple of months," supplied Ghastly. Larrikkin grinned.

"I wouldn't be so sure, mate. Things can get plenty exciting if you try hard enough. Attack!" And with that he launched himself at Ghastly while Skulduggery and Morwenna looked on, shaking their heads.

"Immature idiots." That was Morwenna. Skulduggery looked up, surprised. That was the most relaxed, _casual_ thing he had ever heard her say. He couldn't believe the word 'idiot' had just come out of a Necromancer's mouth. Perhaps they weren't quite so stiff and proper after all.

* * *

Dexter had been walking for approximately twenty minutes, and the things he had managed to deduce were as followed:

One, that scowl Anton Shudder were was a permanent expression.

Two, Artemis was a girl worth flirting with.

And three, Artemis was just as bored as he was.

He wasn't sure about Suffelence. She was rather shy and quiet, and kept to herself. Artemis, meanwhile, was informing him of every embarrassing detail of Skulduggery's life. He was enjoying that immensly.

"He used to stutter, did you know? Bet you wouldn't have thought of it. And he always had to borrow mine pencils in school, because he kept losing his."

Dexter shook his head.

"Wow. I'm trying to imagine that."

Artemis lowered her voice into a confidential whisper.

"I know hundreds of embarrassing stories you can use against him under specific circumstances. I've known him since he was, what, three? And I can remember every little spot of mischief he got up to."

"He wouldn't mind you telling?"

"Oh, I'm sure he would. But I can't pass up the chance."

"Okay, then. Let's hear some."

* * *

"Right."

Skulduggery frowned.

"I'm sorry?"

"Right," Morwenna repeated. "You're going left. We're almost at the meeting point, and that means we have to turn right."

"Oh. Alright."

And that was when a blow hit him from behind and Skulduggery spun around, tossing fireballs. Five of Melvolent's soldiers stood behind them, ready to attack. Skulduggery cursed and shot ou twin fireballs, but they were dodged with ease. His attacker charged forwards, forcing the two of them into a sort of close-contact wrestling match. She was strong but he managed to wrap an arm around her neck and squeeze, and her face began to turn a purple shade. He kept her in that lock as she struggled to her feet, pulling him up with her. Then, out of nowhere, she pushed down and headbutted him hard in the stomach, causing him to stumble back and release his grip. She was on top of him and working up some sort of magic when suddenly someone engaged her from behind. He spun around to see Anton Shudder and Corrival Deuce. Reinforcements.

Morwenna was struggling against two attackers and Skulduggery rushed in to even up the odds. After much struggling they were winning the skirmish, and with very few casualties from their side too. He spotted Suffelence and Cahall lying on the ground, soaked in blood, but he didn't have time to feel anything more than a sort of dull shock. Then he heard the scream.

* * *

Ghastly Bespoke was struggling to fight off his attacker, but the attacker had some sort of power that released blades of pure energy. That was what had caused the scream - one of the blades hitting him full on. The pain was practically unbearable. His attacker bore down on him and he closed his eyes. He couldn't die yet. It was only his second day in.

A shout came from the top of the hill and both Ghastly and his attacker turned to see Skulduggery running madly towards him Ghastly let out a breath as the attacker left him to go fight the newly weakened opponent. One of his rays sliced through Skulduggery's arm and he let out a howl of pain, clutching at it to try to stop the bleeding. Ghastly held his breath, wanting to intervene but feeling rooted to the spot. The man got closer and suddenly Skulduggery let go of his arm and rolled up to face the attacker, rifle in hand and firing point blank.

Ghastly cast a glance around the field. The remaining attackers were fleeing. Suffelence and Cahall were dead, and so were Carrice and Alicia. Suddenly everything felt very, very real. He limped towards Skulduggery.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Muddy mostly. And that cut did hurt, although not as much as I pretended."

Ghastly nodded.

"May I ask where you got that rifle?"

"One of the more experienced men gave it to me so I could defend myself better."

"Ah. I see. And the injury - you got that on purpose?"

Skulduggery grimaced.

"Yeah."

"And the slip?"

"On purpose, too."

Ghastly slowly shook his head.

"That was amazingly, incredibly risky."

"Yeah, I know."

"You did save my life, though. Thanks."

"No problem."

"You could've been killed."

"This is war, Ghastly. Any of us could be killed at any time. At least I'd have died defending a comrade."

"I suppose. Again, thank you."

"Like I said. No problem. I just hope you don't take what I just said there as meaning I'd be willing to make a matyr of myself or something like that. Although if I had to choose I'd die defending someone else, the truth is that I'd really just rather skip the whole dying bit altogether."

Ghastly grinned.

"Of course."


	4. Another Training Session

**Sorry for delay between chapters, I was waiting for someone to review. So, a huge thank you to a certain SapphireShadowgirl... **

**Soundtrack for this story is Eyes Open by Taylor Swift, by the way.**

**Tricky thing is,**

**Yesterday we were just children,**

**Playing soldiers, just pretending,**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings...**

* * *

"Right, then. Listen up. We were going to spend longer on your training, but due to exteuating circumstance, we need as many men - and women - as we can get on the battlefield as soon as possible, and we need you to be able to hold up in a surprise ambush like the one we've recently experienced. This means we're going to have to speed things up. I'd advise you to get into groups of four."

Corrival Deuce was speaking, and this time no-one chatted or looked around in boredom. They were all tense and alert. Suddenly this no longer felt like a game.

Skulduggery saw Artemis besides him and caught her eyes. She gave him a small, reasuring smile. She knew she was thinking of the same thing he was thinking of - Suffelence and Cahall and Alicia, dead.

Dexter Vex joined them, as did Ghastly bespoke. Morwenna Crow did not. Other groups were forming, until eventually there was only one person left on their own.

"Hopeless. Why don't you join in with Skulduggery's group?"

He obliged and walked over.

"Now, you will be learning the first defensive tactic in case of an attack. Do you know what that is?"

No-one answered.

"I can tell you what it's not. It's not getting yourself _purposefully injured_ and hoping beginner's life will keep you and the person you were trying to defend alive. Alright, Skulduggery?"

"It did work."

"Pure luck."

"Nothing I do is _ever_ just luck. Unless it doesn't work out, in which case it's obviously just _bad_ luck."

"Like I said, pure luck. So _never_ try anything like that again, okay?"

"Fine."

"What you _do_ do is you are attacked is shoot a fireball into the air and retreat into a defensive position until help comes."

Larrikin arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yes. The fireball is a signal to the more senior men. And whatever you do, _stick together._ Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"You five," he gestured towards Skulduggery's group, "and you four." He gestured towards Shudder, Morwenna and Larrikin. "You're defensive. The others are attackers. Now, walk around the field. Look the other way."

They obeyed. Now, on my signal, the attackers spring into action. ATTACK!"

Confused, the eight attackers ran towards the defenders. The result was a couple of fireballs and lots of people lying on their backs having been tripped up. Deuce sighed.

"I'd say not bad, but that would be a lie. Again."

* * *

After they had managed to get a slightly less chaotic result, the sun had gone down so Deuce called to a finish of the training.

"Cadet testing is in two weeks time. If you fail, you will be sent back to the begginer's course. I strongly suggest that you don't fail."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

**Don't worry, stuff _will_ start happening soon. I'm skipping to the testing in the next chapter - which means I'll be introducing Erskine -, and after that... well... we'll see. I'm hoping for more of Aoibhinn, and maybe some China?**


	5. D - E - A - D

**Yay! Another review! Thank you, you are awesome.**

* * *

"Calm _down, _Artemis. We've been preparing for this for the last two weeks. You _know_ this stuff."

"_What if I fail what if I fail what if I FAIL?! _Skulduggery, I _know_ I'm going to fail!"

Skulduggery took a deep breath and tried to stop himself for pointing out how silly Artemis's freakout actually was. Instead he said in his calmest, most reasonable tone, "If you do fail, you'll be sent back and do the training programme again. No big deal."

Artemis closed her eyes and stopped pacing.

"I _know_, but... it'll be _embarrassing!_"

"It won't be embarrassing, because it won't happen."

"_YES IT WILL!_" And with that she resumed her frantic pacing. Skulduggery sighed in exasperation.

"Dexter, you deal with her."

"Why me? _You're_ her best friend."

"_You're _the one who has a crush on her."

"I DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH - never mind. _Fine,_ I'll talk to her. But I do not have a crush."

Skulduggery left him to it and went off to talk to Ghastly. Ghastly was standing next to Shudder, Larrikin and Hopeless. They were trading tips on passing the test. Well, Ghastly, Larrikin and Hopeless were, anyways. Shudder was just standing there wearing an enormous scowl.

"So, do any of you know what it's actually going to be like?" That was Ghastly.

"Not really, no. I just revised everything and hoped I'd get lucky." Larrikin.

"I do," Skulduggery chimed in. The other three looked up in surprise. "Aoibhinn also had to pass the test to get in. She said that it'll be set up to mimick a real battle situation. Someone will be "held captive" by soldiers in Melvolent's uniform. You'll be given a map, a rifle with precisely three blanks, and a blunt knife. You'll have a time limit of thirty minutes. You'll be allowed to use magic."

"You know, you'd think it might've been better to know these things in advance, Skulduggery."

"Yes. Well. Didn't think of that. Sorry."

Larrikin checked his watch.

"The test begis in five minutes. We'd better pair up."

"Okay, I'll go find Artemis."

Skulduggery foud her deep in conversation with Dexter Vex. He had to clear his throat a few times to make himself heard.

Finally, Artemis turned around.

"Oh, hi Skulduggery. I, umm... well, Dexteraskedmetobepartnerswit hhimandIhadtosayyesyoudon'tmindright?"

"Sloowwww down."

"Dexter asked me to be partners with him. Had to say yes. Youdon'tmindright?"

Skulduggery sighed.

"Didn't Dexter have a partner too?"

"Yeah, that'd've been Ghastly."

"Right. GHASTLY! GET OVER HERE! WE'RE PARTNERS, OKAY?"

"What?"

"A certain two people have abandoned their partners to go gallivanting off together, so we're partners. Oh, and I wouldn't talk right now if I were you. It looks like Deuce is going to start explaining what we have to do."

* * *

Five minutes later, Ghastly and Skulduggery were standing in the middle of some sort of ruin with a map, a compass and a couple of (ineffectual) weapons. They spoke in hushed tones so as not to alert the "enemies".

"Okay. You head to there -" he gestured to a spot on the map "- and scout the area, the draw a line on the map indicating where we can pass with the least chance of being caught. I'll go free the "captive". We'll meet up at the tree. Be quick. Got it?"

"Got it."

"You take the knife, I'll take the rifle."

"Okay."

Skulduggery set off at a run, keeping to the shadows. Three blanks. And the noise would attract more attention, too. Best just to keep out of sight and avoid confrontation.

Two people in enemy uniforms appeared in front of him. Damn. No chance of _that_, the. Thinking quick, he turned around, pretending not to see them, and worked up a breeze. It was the same maneuver he had been taught to use to wipe away the scent in case they were being tracked with dogs. Then he whipped it around ad flung a boulder full-force towards the men. They raised an air shield, but the force was still enough to knock them backwards. They'd be up again in a minute, though. There was nothing for it, then. Skulduggery ran.

The men were coming after him. He hardened the air into a shield of his own, but he could feel it cracking under pressure. He wouldn't be able to keep it up much longer. Instead, he pressed his palm against one of the walls and shifted the air. The wall crumbled down in between them. Satisfied, Skulduggery kept running until he reached the "captive". The ropes tying him down were easy to undo. And there were no guards. Odd. Deuce had said there would be.

Skulduggery dashed forwards, tugging the ex-captive after him, until suddenly a sort of wave hit him and he felt his powers dampen. So that was where the guards were.

There was a weak spot on one of the pillars. Skulduggery fired his rifle at it and one of the men used the air to make it seem as though he had hit it and the ceiling collapsed. The men fell to the floor, "dead".

Ghastly stumbled out of the ruins, grinning.

"I've got the route marked. If we're lucky, we should make it with five minutes to spare."

"Good."

* * *

They were lucky. Deuce and his fellow examiners stood there with expressionless faces, but Deuce shot a wink at us when no-one was looking.

"Congratulations. You've both passed with a distinction. Go off now, and we'll announce the squads in a moment."

Skulduggery went off and found Dexter Vex grinning. Artemis looked disappointed, and Skulduggery expected her to announce that she had failed. Instead, she had been docked five marks for being unsure of herself. She had still managed to earn a distinction, though.

Presently Deuce called Ghastly, Skulduggery, Larrikin, Hopeless, Shudder and two men from a different training group called Erskine and Saracen.

"You've been assigned to Squad 4514. You will be given your first mission tomorrow. Any questions?"

"4514?"

"Yes, Erskine."

"Are you calling us dead?"

Deuce looked uncomfortable. Everyone else just looked confused.

"D - fourth letter of the alphabet - E - fifth letter - A - first letter - D - fourth. Fourth - fifth - first - fourth. D - E - A - D."

"Ah. Yes. That's, umm, what you might call an in-joke. See, you're a ranger squad. That automatically means you're going to get sent on the most dangerous missions we've got. The last lot was D - O - O - M - E -D. 415151345."

"Well, I don't intend to die on you."

"Good."

* * *

**Sorry for the bad chapter, but hopefully the next one will be better. Ah well.**


	6. Assignment

**Not to sound desperate, but... REVIEW, PLEASE! It would be very much appreciated. I'd like to get at least one review before I write my next chapter.**

* * *

Corrival Deuce had laid a map out on the table, and every man in the room had his eyes carefully trailed on it.

This was Squad 4514's first assignment, and they were determined not to mess it up. Unfortunately for them, that also meant _listening to instructions_. Skulduggery could hear Dexter Vex shifting restlessly in his seat, and Erskine Ravel wore a look that suggested that he was fighting a fierce battle against drowsiness, and winning only by the smallest of margins.

The fact that it was three o'clock in the morning probably didn't help very much either.

"So the Diablerie's base is here. This is where you need to -"

"Excuse me?" A rather bleary-sounding voice inquired.

"Yes, Saracen?"

"The _Diablerie_? Really? A group of Mevolent's most dangerous fighters, and you're sending a bunch of _rookies_ against them?"

"You _did _all get exceedingly high scores in your exam. And besides, it's not like you'll be going in alone. There'll be plenty of backup for you. Also, if all goes according to plan, you shouldn't come in contact with _anyone_ who's not on our side."

Saracen Rue nodded.

"I see. And do things _often_ go according to plan around here?"

"Well... look, fact is, at the moment you're skilled enough to stand a decent chance of success, but inexperienced enough to be relatively disposable. In other words, you're the perfect group to send out on a mission that's dangerous but not vital to our war effort. I don't like labeling anyone as "disposable", but we can't always have things the way we like, okay?"

"Okay." That came from Erskine, cutting in before Saracen could make another remark. "So what's the plan?"

"The plan is you surround the base, carve these symbols around it at precise intervals from each other, get someone to sneak in and carve _this_ one important symbol _here_." He pointed at the center of the circle he had marked for the exterior symbols. "The symbols will form a shield that can only be dismantled by carving another set of symbols _outside_ of the first circle, meaning that the Diablerie will be trapped until we have their base surrounded. Saracen, as far as I know you're skilled in the language of magic. Would that be correct?"

"It would, sir."

"Good. That's sorted, then."

"It's not actually a very risky plan."

"Well, there's just one other thing. You see, the person who carves the symbol into the centre would _also _be trapped there until we came with reinforcements."

"Dammit."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I couldn't really think of how to make it longer. Now REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Infiltration Team

** Reviews! _Three_ reviews in one night! You guys are awesome. Thank you so much. **

* * *

The seven men sat crouched in the middle of the woods, a rather uncomfortable position. They had been sitting like that for the last few hours, and Erskine Ravel was getting restless.

"Umm, you know...", he began.

"Quiet!"

Anton Shudder was perhaps the only member of the group who did not seem to feel the need to get out of there as soon as possible.

"We really should..."

"Hush! We can't afford to be heard."

Erskine rolled his eyes.

"_There's no-one around to hear us, Shudder!_ We're half a kilometre away from their base. _As I was saying_, while we're certainly..."

"I _said_, quiet! You don't know that the Diablerie aren't scouting this area as we speak!"

"Double negative, Shudder."

"Whatever. You get my point."

"_SHUT UP AND STOP ARGUING, BOTH OF YOU!_"

"I _wasn't _arguing, _he _was!"

"Yeah right, Erskine."

"Will you just _listen _to what I have to say, _please_?"

"Fine."

Erskine sighed.

"Look, I was just thinking it might be a good idea to decide who's going into the base."

Skulduggery raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it's going to be Saracen, obviously, right? I mean, he's the one who knows how to carve the symbols so they work."

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of _you_, Skulduggery."

"Me? Why?"

"Well, it's essentially an infiltration mission. You've already proved in the cadet test that you're good at that kind of thing."

"Yeah, but I'd probably mess up the symbol and then the whole thing would prove useless. Besides, the idea is to _sneak_ in. I'm more good at actual combat situations."

"Well, _I'm_ not going in."

"I hate to say this to you, Saracen, but you probably are."

Erskine looked away, thoughtful.

"Who said there has to be just one person going in?"

"Well, it would minimize the risk..."

"No it wouldn't. If there are more people going, they'll have more of the neccesary skills between them. Not to many, though. Too many would probably get caught. How about three?"

"And who would those three be?"

"How about Skulduggery, Saracen and Hopeless?"

Hopeless looked up.

"Why me?"

"You're a sensitive. You can predict where the Diablerie will be and make sure you avoid them."

"All right, then. But the rest of you had better not leave us in there for too long."

"Good. That's settled. You can set off once the sun sets."


	8. Capture

**Ahh, the joys of getting reviews... **

** Silver September: I actually intended to introduce China quite soon... and I'll see what I can do about Shudder ;)  
**

* * *

_Deep breath. Keep cool. You can do this. You can definitely do this. _Skulduggery opened his eyes. They were standing about five feet away from the base, preparing to break in.

"Hopeless?"

"All clear, I think. But the Diablerie will be back in precisely eight minutes. Murder Rose is supposed to be gaurding this enterence, but she took a bathroom break and left it unprotected."

"Right. Good. So what'll happen if I push this open?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. The Diablerie are confident - _over_confident. They don't think anyone would _dare_ try to sneak in."

Skulduggery nudged the door. It creaked and he froze, but no-one came running and the door swung open. The corridor was white-washed and empty.  
He quickly adjusted their map to fit with the direction he was heading in..

"We've got five minutes left, Skul. Where do we need to get?"

He ran his finger down the map to the end of the corridor.

"Here."

"Then I suggest we run."

They took off at top pace. Halfway through the corridor, Hopeless halted to a stop, eyes closed.

"Are you seeing something?"

Hopeless opened his eyes.

"Open that door over there."

"Why? What's behind it?"

"I don't know but we need to get out of this corridor _now._ Murder Rose is coming."

"Can I just say something?", piped up Saracen. "It seems to me that entering a room with unknown contents in the middle of hostile territory is a _bad idea._"

"Maybe, but staying in this corridor is a worse one. Just open the door, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery put a hand on the handle. It didn't budge. He kicked it with all his might. This time it _did _budge, and he found himself staring up at the most beautiful woman in the world. Her eyes were clear blue, her features sharp and perfect. He wanted nothing more than to stare up at her forever. _Stop it! Focus, Skulduggery._ By the time he was breaking free of her spell, her fist had already collided with his jaw and the next thing he knew he was on the floor and she was smiling a perfect little smile.

"Hello, Seamus."

* * *

"They should be done by now."

"Relax, Erskine. Give it another twenty minutes.

"_Fine._ But in twenty minutes we're going after them, Shudder, whether you like it or not."

"Fine by me. Larrikin?"

"Sure."

"Dexter?"

"'Course."

"Okay then. Twnety minutes, and then we're going in."

* * *

"Rookies."

Skulduggery's head was buzzing. Damn that Sorrows woman. How could he have been so stupid? He was lucky he was still alive.

Murder Rose was standing over them, grinning as she cleaned a knife.

"Three rookies," she continued, still grinning. "Rookies are the most fun. They're full of bravado at first, but they still scream the loudest by the end of it. I haven't killed a rookie in ages. Have you, China?"

"I haven't killed anyone in ages." China's legs were crossed and she loooked so demure sitting there one could have mistaken her for an angel. The bruises that lined Skulduggery's jaw said otherwise.

"How did you know this one's given name, anyways?" Rose gestured towards Skulduggery and China gave a little shrug.

"Oh, nothing of importance. His parents tried to reach a compromise with my parents that would seal a peace between our church and the Irish Sanctuary. He was left to wander the city with his annoying little friend he now calls Artemis - she was Muire back then - and we, ah, bumped into each other. The peace talks ended badly for them, with his parents - among others - killed by our side. I imagine he still holds a grudge."

"I'll leave him to you then, will I? Your first kill for us."

"Please do. When should I get started?"

"I imagine tomorrow would be a good time. But you know how it is with them. Where there's a few, there's always more. Make sure he gives you all the information he has about his comrades before you finish him off."

China looked Skulduggery up and down, then smiled.

"Oh, I will."


	9. Rescue Attempt

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And if you didn't please try to just leave a little comment next time. It would only take a minute and I'd be really grateful. Sorry for the delay, I'm really busy with exams and stuff... ugh.**

* * *

Darkness. Footsteps. Skulduggery sat up, trying to take in what was going on. Of course. China had come to finish him off, just like she'd been ordered to. He clicked his fingers to generate a fireball, but nothing happened. Well, that was no surprise. The Diablerie would have to have a way of binding their prisoners magic; otherwise they'd be escaping left and right.

China stepped in and tapped a symbol on the wall, causing the room to light up. Up close, her face looked rather more girlish tha he'd have thought at first. Young. He supposed that made sense - they _were _the same age, after all. And somehow, it just made the smile on her face as she held up a knife in her right hand all the more terrifying. Pure, pure bloodlust.

She took another step closer.

"I'll say this now, to prevent any... misunderstandings. I was order to find out where your heathen comrades are, true. But we have to more to get information from if I can't get it from you, so don't think resisting will do _anything_ to prolong your life. Is that clear?"

Skulduggery couldn't think of what to say, so he just nodded. She was still beautiful, but not in a way that fooled him any more. He could see in her eyes that she was enjoying this game. He was prey and she was a predator. He was completely at her mercy - or would be, if he thought she had any. And yet she still had the face of an innocent, wide-eyed young girl. A novice. Skulduggery recalled the words that had passed between her and Murder Rose after their capture. _I'll be her first kill._ China twirled the knife around in her hand, then threw it. It stuck directly in the wall behind him. _She's toying with me._

"Now then, I have a proposition for you. Either you tell me everything and I give you a short, painless death, or you don't and I give you the long, drawn-out heathen's death that you deserve." She glided forwards to retrieve her knife.

"The choice is yours."

* * *

"We're going in, Shudder. We're going in _now._" Erskine Ravel got to his feet, hands planted firmly on his hips. Shudder sighed.

"I never said we shouldn't. I just said we should be _careful._"

"All right, then. We'll be _careful. _But first and foremost, we have to get Saracen, Hopeless and Skulduggery _out of there._"

"If they're even still alive."

Erskine fixed him with a glare that would have withered anyone else within seconds. Predictably, Shudder didn't even flinch at it. Instead he just shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

"I know you do not want to think about it, but you have to face it, Erskine. If Skulduggery's team fell into the Diablerie's hands, the chances of them surviving are minimal at best."

"If they're dead, it's no-one's fault but yours. "Wait twenty minutes," you said. "Then we'll go in," _you said_. Well we've waited, and who knows what's happened to them?"

Dexter Vex stepped up.

"Look, us sitting here and arguing is not going to do them any good. So you both shut up and go in with us, and you can sort out your differences later, okay?"

"Fine," muttered Shudder.

"_Fine,_" grumbled Erskine.

* * *

Skulduggery stood up and glared at China.

"You think I'd betray my comrades?" He leanded against the wall to steady himself. Best not to let her see that he was shaking. China, for her part, looked perfect calm, as though nothing untowards was happening. She pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and then jabbed a knife into his arm. He stared at it for a second, willing himself not to cry out.

"I really couldn't say. Not that it matters much. Or at all." Another knife in her hand. _Great._ _So she'd going to stab me to death._

"I'll give you this one chance. Convert, and I may just spare you. Remain a blasphemer, and you will suffer eternal torment after your death."

"Whatever," he retorted, trying to seem braver than he felt. He wasn't sure he was succeeding. "I don't intend to let my death come to soon, anyways."

China laughed.

"And how, exactly, do you intend to put it off?"

"Well... I'm not sure about this, but I have a feeling someone _may_ be coming to my rescue soon."

"I wouldn't count on it."

* * *

Larrikin stopped.

"I can hear voices."

"Can you tell where they're coming from?"

"Down below, I think. And one of them is definitely Skulduggery's."

"Can you tell who the other's is?"

"No... but she's female. Definitely female."

Ghastly frowned. "That can't be good. It's got to be Murder Rose. She's an experienced warrior. Deadly. I don't like our chances against her."

"What are they?"

"Just about nonexistent."

Dexter frowned.

"Damn. You're sure she's the only female member of the Diablerie?"

"Yes... wait. They have a new initiate, I think. She's sisters with Mister Bliss. She hasn't been fully accepted into their ranks, though."

"What's her name?"

"China. China Sorrows."

Dexter chewed on his bottom lip for a second.

"I may have heard of her. Is she dangerous?"

"I think we may be about to find out. Erskie, you got the hatch?"

"I'm working on it... wait, yeah. I've got it."

"Good. In that case, we're going in."

* * *

Footsteps. China took a step back and Skulduggery grinned.

"See? What did I say? And right on time, too."

"They won't get you out of here. I won't fail my task." She was almost talking to herself. Skulduggery didn't care. He wasn't going to die.

"Won't you? And how do you know that?" China did not reply. Instead, she took out her knife and pressed it against his throat.

"_They won't get a chance."_


End file.
